


Unrelated

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: Drabble collection from single line prompts. Content warnings will change for each chapter if needed.





	1. Coward

**Author's Note:**

> #3 “Could you be happy, here, with me?”

Jesse glanced away, out into the darkness, and puffed out a lungful of smoke. Reyes—Gabe, his man, his lover—stared at him, that same hint of desperation in his voice as last time.

“I ain’t rightfully sure,” Jesse finally said, taking another deep pull from his cigarette to distract him. Gabe always looked so small like this, when he bared his heart to Jesse, who could only act the way he knew how—indifferent, cowardly.

“What kind of—” Gabe broke off with a swear, rubbing over his mouth and pacing the six feet or so of roof they had to themselves. Jesse finally looked at him.

“What kind of an answer is that?” Reyes muttered, coming up real close, too close. Jesse’s fingers trembled as he took a drag, exhaling shakily and looking anywhere other than the man at his front. Gabe was imposing, yes, but gentle, so _kind_.

“Could you be happy, here, with me?” Gabe repeated, gripping Jesse’s chin feather light, brushing his thumb over the bit of stubble under his trembling lower lip. Jesse ducked his head, away from Gabe’s hand, and flicked his cigarette over the edge, a bright spot of stubborn orange in the darkness before it flickered and snuffed out forever.

They fucked—made love, as Gabe called it—and Jesse tried not to listen to his throbbing heart, to Gabe’s murmured sweet nothings and pleas in his ear as they joined together under the sheets. If he listened, if he gave the other man the answer he so desperately wanted to hear, leaving would be that much harder.

So he stayed silent, crying out softly only once, when he came with Gabe’s cock stuttering inside him. He left the next morning while Gabe was in a meeting, because he was a coward, because yes, he would be happy if he stayed.

But cowards don’t deserve to be happy.


	2. Old West Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #20 “Something’s clearly wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: emeto, decay (?)

Jesse could only watch Reaper stagger and reform so many times before he stopped, panting with a flashbang in one hand and an empty gun in the other. He still had his fists and tricks, if it came down to it.

“What’s going on with you?” Jesse questioned as Reaper dropped to one knee, black vomit and watery discharge spewing through the holes in his mask, and under it. He could hear the mercenary’s heavy breathing from his spot, a dangerous ten or so paces away and closing as Jesse approached him.

“Stay out of it, ingrate,” Reaper snarled, nails on a chalkboard. Jesse winced as more bile spilled to the desert ground between them.

“Something’s clearly wrong,” Jesse said, holstering his gun and flashbang, “and I ain’t one to kick a man while he’s down.”

“That’ll get you killed,” Reaper wheezed as Jesse pulled him to his unsteady feet, leading him to a shaded outcropping a few yards away.

“You don’t look fit to kill a fly, let alone little ole me.”

Reaper grunted and executed a somewhat graceful fall to the ground, dissipating and reforming in smoky tendrils.

“You gonna get through this?”

Reaper nodded and Jesse sighed, hands on his hips.

“Overwatch’s gonna be through here in about three hours, I’d be scarce by then if I was you.”

Jesse picked his way through rock and puddles of black, but turned back when he heard the mercenary chuckle.

“Always were too soft.”

“Take after the best,” Jesse replied, tipping his hat and leaving the man in black behind. He read the report later; they found no trace of Talon in the area. He grinned and returned to his quarters, whistling an old west tune.


	3. Bone Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #22 “This is going to hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: dismemberment, semigraphic.

“This is going to hurt,” Reyes warned, giving the kid a fake countdown before wrenching his arm in a cruel twist on two. Reyes felt more than heard the crack of bone and sinew, and Jesse’s ragged wail rang in his ears as he pulled and twisted the kid’s arm free from the rubble. Another operative immediately dove in with a bone saw and pliers, working the rest of Jesse’s arm as he shivered and moaned, low like a dying animal. They broke free with a final snap and Jesse screeched, curling up like a bug but Reyes didn’t let him.

“On your feet, agent,” he growled, pulling the kid along beside him, “area’s still hot, there’ll be time for tears later, when we’re home.”

Jesse was crying like a child, loud sniveling sobs and gasps that shook his whole body but no one judged him, especially not those who’d experienced the same pain before. They wrapped him up tight when they reached the transport, and Reyes held him close the whole way home as Jesse shivered and stared at the wall across from him, catatonic.

It was later in the medical wing when they could laugh about it, when Jesse stared blearily at the cleaned and numb, bandaged stump of his arm. He was loaded with pain killers and numbing, and he looked to be having a tough time staying awake.

“Told you it would hurt,” Reyes grinned, smile softening when Jesse snickered and let his head roll back onto the pillows. Reyes watched him fall asleep.


	4. Bring Them In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #30 “Are you kidding me? We’re not fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: black reaper jizz, kinda weird and dubcon, kidnapping.

“Are you kidding me? We’re not fine!” Jesse yelled, pacing the length of the room. Reaper watched him go, more than a little amused. The man was nude, still, but that didn’t stop him from tearing across the room in worried circles.

“We’re fine,” Reaper repeated on a purr, eyes catching on the line of black cum oozing out of the man’s ass, dripping down his legs with every step.

“Naw,” Jesse snarled, gnawing on his thumbnail, “someone’s gonna find out. Someone’s gotta know.”

Reaper slid to his feet, nude and roiling as he approached his distracted lover. He formed against Jesse’s backside, relishing his startled gasp when he pressed his cock against the man’s cleft. He rolled his hips, Jesse’s ass perfectly cradling his length, and listened, amused, as Jesse tried to stammer more worries between his soft moans and shivers when Reaper curled around him, wrapping him in smoke, in his arms.

“Don’t worry about your little friends,” Reaper growled in his ear, punctuating each word with a rolling thrust against the man’s ass. Jesse whimpered when Reaper’s cock caught against his hole, tripping over the flexing muscle before skittering away, up his tail bone.

“Gabriel,” Jesse sighed, turning his head.

“Yes, dulcito?”

“Don’ tease me,” he moaned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Reaper said, sinking his cock home in a long, smooth slide. Jesse choked on his gasp and went up on his tiptoes, shuddering and panting as Reaper fucked the worry out of him, growling his assurances in Jesse’s ear as his hips slapped against his ass. He wasn’t satisfied until Jesse was facedown on the bed, passed out with splatters of black wetness between his cheeks and thighs.

Reaper tapped at the communicator in his ear.

“Bring them in.”

He watched a Talon extraction team swarm into the room, dosing Jesse quickly with a shot in his neck. They bound him, removed him, and Reaper willed his clothing in place and followed behind.

Jesse McCree disappeared that night without a trace. 


	5. Honeymooners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #32 “Keep your eyes on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: ridiculous fluff

They were in Spain. Jesse was Samuel Vargas, Gabe was Javier Vargas, and they were on their honeymoon. They were stationed to keep an eye on the ambassador, undercover, and had just been relieved by the second team.

“It’s almost like the real deal,” Jesse said excitedly as they were handed the key to the honeymoon suite, under his breath so the concierge wouldn’t hear. Gabe smiled and thanked the concierge in perfectly accented Spanish before steering Jesse to the elevator with his hand low on his waist. Jesse always got flirty when he was excited, and he’d been excited about this op for weeks. He’d taken to wearing their fake wedding ring, and Gabe blamed the man’s infectious cheer as he caught himself wearing his as well.

Jesse filled out immensely in his years in Blackwatch, growing even larger than Gabe, as loathe as he was to admit it. But, despite his size, it was still stupidly easy to slam the younger man against their shut and locked door, for Gabe to pull him down by his hair into a searing, breath-stealing kiss.

“Fuck, Gabi,” Jesse whined against his lips. Gabe groaned and ripped off the man’s ridiculously well-tailored shirt, remembering how the buttons looked, straining in their holes to contain the young man’s well endowed, furry chest. Jesse moaned when Gabe ducked and took one of the man’s pert nipples in his mouth, sucking a wet kiss over the nub before retreating.

“Bed, naked,” he ordered, allowing Jesse to kiss him once more before the younger man brushed past, hurrying to the bedroom as he tried to hide the eagerness in his step. Gabe brushed a hand over his head, scrubbing his stubbled, bald scalp before frantically grabbing two glasses and the iced bottle of champagne that had been waiting for them—courtesy of some jokers in their unit, but Gabe didn’t care, too giddy in their pretend to think about how real it felt.

Jesse was waiting for him on the bed, naked as desired, and he played with his hardening cock as Gabe prowled closer. The older man poured for both of them, watching Jesse playing with himself as he did, then handed one of the glasses over.

“To us,” Jesse purred, lifting his glass of sparkling drink between them.

“To us,” Gabe echoed. They down the fizzy alcohol easily and Gabe took their glasses, clumsily placing them on the nightstand. Jesse wiggled and made himself comfortable beneath him, seemingly shameless in his display as Gabe took off his own clothes, working on his pants as Jesse watched, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Gabe kissed those swollen lips, nipping them himself as he pulled away and Jesse gasped into his mouth, chasing him as he leaned back.

Gabe didn’t take long to prepare him, and when his cock pushed through that initial ring of resistance Jesse cried out, screwing hi eyes shut and mashing his face into the pillows.

“Look at me, dulcito,” Gabe murmured, stilling his hips when he was full to the hilt, pressing deep and hard in Jesse’s insides. Jesse shook his head, eyes still screwed shut. Gabe frowned.

“Look at me,” he repeated, voice brooking no argument. Jesse gasped wetly and finally opened his eyes, tears pooling at the corners as he looked up at him.

“What is it, Jesse? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s not that,” Jesse assured him, voice thick and wavering with tears.

“Tell me what’s wrong, please,” Gabe asked, cupping Jesse’s face to wipe away his tears.

“It’s too real,” Jesse said, “an’ I can’t pretend no more.”

Gabe took his hands away, surprised and a little hurt. He’d been _sure_ Jesse wanted this, but it wouldn’t have been the first time he was wrong about the young man. Jesse was too good of an actor.

“I want you,” Jesse finally exclaimed, “no fake rings or honeymoons, I want you for _real_.”

The younger man’s lip trembled as they sat in silence.

“Jesse, I…”

“If I ain’t what you’re wanting I’ll understand,” Jesse hiccupped, “I’ll leave you alone after the mission an’-and I’ll put the ring away and forget it all, jus’ let me have this and I’ll leave you be, I swear.”

He looked like the words physically hurt him to say, and Gabe put his hands on either side of his face, holding him still as he tried to look away.

“I thought you were smarter than this,” Gabe said.

“What?” Jesse slurred, sniffling a little.

“What makes you think I don’t want this?” Gabe teased, rolling his hips down. Jesse gasped, eyes fluttering shut and Gabe patted his cheek.

“Eyes on me, dulcito.”

It looked like a struggle but Jesse met his gaze, that fragile, breathtaking hope in his eyes was absolutely beautiful. He took each of Jesse’s hands in his own and pressed them against the pillows, keeping him immobile beneath him.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Gabe murmured in the space between them. Jesse panted and nodded frantically as Gabe started easing in and out, building a slow but firm rhythm as he whispered all the ways he loved the other man in his ear. Jesse sobbed quietly, squinting through his tears but obediently not looking away as Gabe’s thrusts roughened with his fervor, how he told Jesse all the ways he wanted to show his love, how he never wanted to take off their fake rings because he wanted it to be real.

Jesse keened, unable to keep his eyes open any longer as Gabe pummeled his insides, mashing over his prostate on every thrust. He tossed his head and moaned throatily, and Gabe took advantage of the new angle and hunkered down, sucking a mark on the smooth skin at the base of his neck, rutting into him, now, like he couldn’t bear the thought of separating too long. Their forceful sex made the bed creak against the wall, and forced short, punched out moans from Jesse on each thrust, breathy staccato ah’s that sent shocks of heat straight to his groin.

Gabe tightened his grip on Jesse’s hands and grunted, shoving deep one last time as he came inside the warm clutch of his body. Jesse’s voice had gone all high and thin as he strained beneath him, and Gabe released one of his hands to shove into the humid space between them, taking Jesse in hand. He thrust his overstimulated cock in and out in a smooth glide for Jesse’s benefit, as he kissed and swallowed his cries as he came over Gabe’s hand and their stomachs.

Gabe could hear music outside their window as they tangled together, kissing each other deeply with as much passion they could muster after sex. Lilting bars of Spanish guitar serenaded them as their kisses grew softer, and mumbled words of love passed between them, almost lost beneath panted breaths and pounding hearts.


	6. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #47 “Who did this to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: graphic aftermath of violence, bruising, broken bones, violence, weird dynamics between Reyes and Jesse.

Reyes prowled to the barracks, angry and, surprisingly of all, disappointed. He’d stuck his neck out for that little desert brat and this was the thanks he got? Half a week of missed drills and training, ignoring his messages and resorting to ordering his meals sent to his room instead of eating with the rest of his unit. He’d been fine his first couple weeks, and Reyes had gone soft on him. This was what he deserved for trusting Jesse to behave like a responsible adult.

He stormed past door after door until he reached #207. He didn’t knock; he waved his card over the security panel, activating the emergency override, then stepped inside.

“McCree,” he barked, snarling when the wrapped bundle on the bed flinched but didn’t move.

“Get your ass on your feet when I’m speaking to you.”

“No,” Jesse replied, and Reyes almost couldn’t hear him, too muffled by the blankets.

“No?” Reyes repeated coolly. “You think you can talk back to me like that?”

The bundle on the bed was still quivering, but Jesse made no move to get up.

“Fine,” Reyes growled, “act like a child I’ll treat you like one.”

He stalked forward and grabbed the bundle, finding the kid’s arm under the blankets and pulling him to the edge. He let go, startled, when Jesse shouted in pain and jerked his arm back, cradling it close. The blankets had been slightly dislodged and what Reyes saw was…wrong.

“Jesse,” he softened his voice, “show me your arm.”

After a long moment of hesitation Jesse stuck his arm out of the blankets. It was covered in bruises, but most concerning was the mass of darker, purple and green bruising midway up his forearm. Reyes lightly took him in hand, carefully pressing his way up until Jesse cried out and tried to pull away. Reyes just barely resisted the reflex to grab and pull him back.

“Your arm’s broken, Jesse,” Reyes told him, more than a little confused. The kid didn’t move when Reyes pushed the blankets off him, taking stock of all his injuries. Besides the arm Jesse was sporting one hell of a shiner, his nose was crooked and bruised, and both his lips were split and swollen an angry red. Reyes was willing to bet his shirt was hiding more wounds. He carefully straightened Jesse’s legs, noting the lighter bruising over his ankles, the marks on his knees.

“Can you walk, kiddo?

Jesse shook his head, his dirty hair falling in his face, and Reyes easily lifted the young man in his arms. Plenty stared as they walked to the medical wing, and Reyes was strangely proud Jesse kept his head down and didn’t cry once.

He recovered quickly, hardy like the wildlife in his home desert, and on one of the final nights in the medical wing Reyes asked him.

“Who did this to you?”

Jesse wouldn’t say, he hadn’t wanted to file a report about it, either, even anonymously, and Reyes begrudgingly allowed it. He couldn’t order Jesse to tell him. It would be a gross violation of his rank, so all he could do was wait.

Jesse was still in a compression sleeve when he returned to drills. His nose was noticeably crooked, the cuts on his lips had scabbed and would scar, but at least his black eye was gone and he walked free of a limp. Reyes cleared him for combat drills with some of the other, younger recruits—still years ahead of Jesse in every way that mattered—and he froze, interested, when he saw the unadulterated, murderous intent in his eyes. He watched as Jesse bullied his way into partnering off with one of the older ones, glaring and pacing like a caged animal as he waited to start.

At the whistle he took the other recruit down with a violence totally inappropriate for training, wildly going for any and all openings he could until the other was flat on the mat, nose bleeding and missing a few teeth.

“Get up,” Jesse snarled. Everyone was torn between looking at the spectacle and Reyes, waiting for him to step in. Reyes had no doubt he was looking at the man responsible for Jesse’s injuries, so he crossed his arms and waited. Jesse glanced over at him then focused again on the beaten recruit on the mat beneath him.

“Get your ass up when I’m talking to you,” Jesse growled, echoing Reyes from before, and the man shivered, smiling wildly at the creature he’d pulled from the wilderness. Jesse watched the recruit stand on shaky legs and he came close, practically butting heads.

“Go clean yourself up,” he sneered, voice a mocking sing-song, as if repeating what was once told to him, “trash like you don’t belong in Blackwatch.”

The recruit looked over at Reyes, who only stared him down until he dropped his head, hurrying from the room. Jesse watched him go then rolled his shoulders, pacing over to Reyes’s side.

“Did I say you all could stop?” Reyes barked at the rest of them, and Jesse stopped in front of him as the others sparred, subdued and on edge as they watched the pair in the corners of their eyes.

“You done?” Reyes asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“That was one,” Jesse said, barely out of breath as he adjusted his compression sleeve, “the other two are in next block.”

“Good boy,” Reyes purred. Jesse shivered, eyes blown and narrowed as he stared Reyes down but said nothing, opting to stand by his right side for the remainder of the lesson.

Interesting.


	7. Kill Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #53 “If you kill them, you’d better kill me too, because otherwise I’ll kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: violence, murder.

The brat snarled, spit and bit like some sort of wild animal, and if Reyes had to take a guess on how he was raised he’d say that probably wasn’t that far off.

Reyes had found him early in the raid, taking him down through sheer brute force once the kid ran out of bullets—all six lodged in the bodies and heads of his men—and he had him in a loose headlock as he barked orders over the kid’s snarled, Spanish cursing.

He gave the go ahead to open fire and the Deadlock hideout lit up, going as holey as swiss cheese and Reyes could just barely make out the screams of the dying inside, like music to his ears. The kid under his arm bucked and screeched until the shooting stopped, and Reyes muffled the kid’s screams with his face pressed into his side—he could feel hot tears soaking into his hoodie, could feel the kid’s violent sobs.

After, in the interrogation room, Reyes finally got him to talk.

“Might as well kill me,” the kid said. If looks could kill. Reyes chuckled and crossed his arms.

“Why’s that, kiddo?”

“’Cause you killed them, all of ‘em,” he said, breath hitching, narrow chest heaving in barely controlled rage, “and now I’m gonna kill you.”

“Really?” Reyes asked.

“Yeah,” the kid said, flinching when Reyes threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

“I can’t wait,” Reyes said, leaving the kid to stew alone in the room, with the memory of the screams of his dying family for company.


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #54 “Please don’t shut me out.”

Jesse watched Gabe, quiet on the bed as the man furiously typed at his desk, the room lit only by his computer screen.

“Babe,” Jesse called softly, “it’s past one. The hell you doin’ up?”

Gabe only held up a finger then continued typing, not even sparing Jesse a glance. The young man bristled and pulled himself out of bed. He was exhausted; he couldn’t sleep without Gabe’s massive, protective presence at his back, in his bed at night.

“You don’t put your finger up at _me_ ,” Jesse hissed in the man’s ear. “Do it again and you’ll have to find someone else to suck your cock.”

“Fuck, Jesse, sorry, I’m just—”

“Distracted, I know,” Jesse drawled. Gabe turned his monitor off and sighed, twisting in his chair to bury his face in Jesse’s stomach. Jesse rolled his eyes but put his hands on his older lover, massaging his scalp and shoulders.

“What’s going on with you, huh?” Jesse murmured, pressing his thumbs harder in punishment when the man didn’t respond.

“Don’t you shut me out,” Jesse added quietly, stilling his hands when Gabe pulled them down, kissing each palm and wrist, butterfly soft.

“It’s the UN,” Gabe finally said, rubbing Jesse’s palms. “They’re launching and investigation on Blackwatch and its operations.”

“Shit,” Jesse said. Gabe laughed humorlessly and stood, leading Jesse back to bed.

“I’m not saying it’ll come to this, but if shit hits the fan I want you to run.”

“Gabe,” Jesse frowned. The man shushed him with a kiss, settling over him and bringing the sheets over their legs.

“You’re a criminal to them, Jess,” Gabe murmured in his hair, “they’d lock you up regardless of the good you’ve done here.”

Jesse said nothing, brows furrowed as he stared into the darkness. His Gabe didn’t think out loud, he didn’t wonder, he always _knew_. So when Gabe pulled him around onto his back and made love to him—“one last time,” Reyes whispered in his ear as Jesse came with a sob—he knew, too.

He brought nothing with him when he left. He stole a vehicle from the base garage and left Gabe in his rearview mirror, watching as long as could until the base disappeared behind a hill.

Gone forever.


	9. Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #59 “No one can hurt me like you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: bdsm, flogging, public, subspace, sub!Jesse

Reyes watched the scene play out in front of him carefully, taking slow, measured sips of his drink with his sub’s cries for music. Jesse was up for public use today; the black ribbon collar denoting his status meshed beautifully with his brown skin—all too pleasing, enticing—and by now it was tacky and clingy with the man’s sweat. Reyes told him beforehand that he was allowed to make as much noise as he needed, but he mustn’t speak to anyone. All negotiating would be done through Reyes alone.

Jesse stood bent over at the waist, over the table Reyes was seated at for the night, and his face was contorted in pained ecstasy as a stranger flogged him, pulling no hits. Jesse’s beautiful, expressive eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he panted and moaned through each strike, and Reyes brushed his sweaty hair from his face, pleased when Jesse strained to look up at him, searching for his approval. Reyes nodded, mouthing praise only for him and Jesse groaned, letting his head thunk down on the table.

“That’s enough for today, I think,” Reyes said, standing. The guest grinned and returned the flogger, flushed with exhilarated pleasure.

“You’ve trained such a good boy,” the man gushed, staring down at Jesse as the sub panted and moaned softly, staying on his feet through sheer will alone.

“Yes, that he is,” Reyes agreed, lightly running his fingernails over Jesse’s beaten red ass and thighs. Jesse flinched but didn’t move, and Reyes finished exchanging pleasantries with the guest, letting him know that, yes, they would be returning next week and Jesse would be up for public use again.

“Color,” Reyes murmured, carefully helping Jesse to his feet.

“Yellow,” Jesse hummed, blinking hard. “Jus’ need a moment to…feels…”

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Reyes asked, keeping a large hand just above the swollen red of Jesse’s ass as he walked him off the display floor.

“Yes,” Jesse sighed breathily, “too good. I’m afraid if I don’t stop, I’ll…”

“That’s why I’m here,” Reyes reminded him, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead as one of the security guards led them to their back room. Reyes laid Jesse out on their bed, reserved for them alone on the nights when Jesse was unable to make it home, and took in his sub’s thoroughly abused backside. Red welts and puffy marks striped over his cheeks and upper thighs. He’d be sore for days, no doubt about it. He unclipped the black ribbon collar from Jesse’s neck, pressing a kiss over the previously covered skin, and set the collar beside him.

“Would you be up to doing this again next week?”

“Hmmwhy?” Jesse whispered, already so far down Reyes had to place his hand over his ass to bring him back up for the moment, lightly adding pressure.

“The last one you had, he seemed to really like you.”

Jesse huffed something close to a laugh and peeked over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Gabe,” he whispered, “no one can hurt me like you can.”

Heat flared in his gut but Reyes only smiled, pressing a kiss to his sub’s shoulder.

“Rest up, Jesse, I’ll take you home in the morning.”

“Thank you,” Jesse murmured, only just barely loud enough for Reyes to hear before he fell asleep, ending their scene.


End file.
